1947: The Abolishment of Prussia
by Sir5er
Summary: Upon capturing Prussia, the Allies had a dilemma. Germany had taken Russia. In Berlin, they propose a hostage exchange: Prussia for Russia. NOT MEANT TO BE ACCURATE! Rated T for violence: Blood and guns
1. Chapter 1

1947: The Abolishment of Prussia

Upon capturing Prussia, the Allies had a dilemma. Germany had taken Russia. In Berlin, they propose a hostage exchange: Prussia for Russia.

Berlin, Germany. The capital of the Nazis. The place where so many minds had been washed into thinking that Hilter was a god. Into thinking to join the Nazi party. Into thinking that you died a martyr if you blew up with a bomb aimed at the Americans. Where so many Jews and Christians were murdered.

Now, the war had come to an end. Soldiers could finally return to their homes and family. Only this hostage exchange remained.

Britain tied Prussia's hands behind his back and held a pistol to his back. "Just in case you get any ideas," he warned.

Prussia scoffed as he was pushed forward as they walked towards the exchange point. Germany, Italy, and Japan had serious looks on their faces, while Russia stood smiling. Britain, America, China, and France also had the same serious look. Prussia smirked as they drew closer.

"Go," Britain pushed Prussia forward by himself. Prussia smiled and walked forward to the middle. Britain still held his gun at him, as he and the Allies stayed behind. But Prussia's smile faded, as he saw Russia coming towards him.

Germany nodded to Russia, and Japan let him go forward. Russia held his smile as he, too, walked towards the middle.

Prussia and Russia, upon meeting in the middle, watched each other closely, as they circled around. Prussia never turned his back on Russia, and Russia watched him closely, as well. They finally broke off as they returned to their own side.

Britain still held the gun pointing at the Axis, as China untied Russia's hands. Russia rubbed his sore wrists. America put his arm around Russia, and walked him to the black car.

"Hey, Bro-ha," Prussia began, but Germany narrowed his eyes and slanted his eyebrows at him in anger.

"You shouldn't have come back, Traitor…" Germany replied, taking out his pistol and holding it in front of him. He knew Prussia had told the Allies secrets of their homeland and the war. He knew Prussia was a Jew. How dare he show his face here!

Prussia, surprised, jumped back, a little, but too late. Germany pulled the trigger and shot Prussia in the stomach! Prussia spat out blood and dropped to his knees, before keeling over.

"GERMANY!" shouted Italy, as he started to tear.

Japan and the Allied Forces were just as surprised, as they turned around to look at who had shot the gun.

Britain yelled, "Retreat!" and they all jumped in the car, and sped away, with America driving. France almost didn't have enough time to close the door or buckle his seat belt. Tires squealed on the pavement, leaving marks.

Germany put up his pistol as Italy and Japan walked away sadly defeated. Germany walked over and glanced down at his bruder, lying still.

"Guten job," Germany smiled.

Prussia opened his eyes and smiled back, "Zey fell for it, hehehe…"

"It's unfortunate, really," Germany shook his head and closed his eyes. "Zhat ve had to fake your death…"

Prussia opened his jacket, where a pocket of face blood had been open by him when Germany fired a blank. It looked perfect. Prussia had even put a fake blood capsule in his mouth and bit it at the right moment. They all thought that Prussia had been murdered. Germany was the only one who knew the truth.

Prussia smiled, "as long as zey continue to zink zhat I'm no longer around."

Germany held out a hand and helped his bruder to his feet. "Ja," he agreed. "Your secret is safe vif me."

"See ya around, Vest," Prussia smirked.

"Ja, I look forward to zhat day," Germany shook his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia was a Jew, but his bruder, Germany, a Nazi, had let him escape by faking his death, and Prussia disappears...giving Germany his black cross he always wore on his tie. Prussia walked away, not noticing Germany tearing up.

* * *

That night, Prussia had climbed the rocky cliff and stabbed the Prussian flag pole in the ground, and leaned against it. He slid down it and sat with one leg bent up and the other straight out on the ground. He pouted as he held a bottle of beer in his hand. But his frown faded, as he glanced to his side, and he smiled. A bright yellow fluffy young bird had landed next to him. It peeped happily.

* * *

Prussia was only the beginning of the annihilation of the other countries. Soon after, Hungary, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and others all fell, becoming ruled by stronger countries...


	3. Chapter 3

The snow covered all of Germany like a think white blanket. It was snowing lightly, and Germany was at the family cemetery. "Prussia," he whispered. "Gilbert...I know you're out zere somevhere...but...I've lost faith zhat you're even alive anymore..." he held his face in his hands, tearing up, and fell to his knees. The snow crunched under his weight.

Footsteps crunched in the snow and a lone shadow stood in front of the black cross in the ground. Germany looked up to face the man. "Vho are you?" he asked. Germany's eyes grew wide as the stranger held up his rifle, which suddenly extended with a knife at the tip.

The man replied in a familiar voice Germany hasn't heard in decades, "Ze voice of many..."

"Mein Fuhrer," Germany gasped, in a whisper. The secret he had sworn to keep was standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

The End?

**Hope you enjoyed! This wasn't meant to be accurate, just a little story of how Prussia was abolished. Please remember to Review and Fave! Follow me!**


End file.
